


Only if you know (iii)

by araconfessbelle



Series: Only if you know [3]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araconfessbelle/pseuds/araconfessbelle
Summary: My name is Watanabe Haruto, first year student of SOPA and I fell in love at the first sight for a guy named Park Jeongwoo. This is my story.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Series: Only if you know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> The last couple of only if you know the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii nice to meet you guys

“Haruto?”

The said man replies with a smile.

_Flashback_

Loud cheers, dark hall and hundreds of flashlight but haruto can only see a pair of sharp but sparkling eyes. His heart skips a beat for the owner who’s now standing at the end of third row from the back. He feels like the world is spinning around him, the time stop ticking, all of the people lost one by one and now, there’s only he and him. He now lost in that pair of delicate eyes.

_My name is watanabe haruto, first year student of SOPA and I fell in love at the first sight for a guy named Park Jeongwoo. This is my story._

They saw each other every day actually. They’re in the same grade, just not in the same class. Haruto wants to be close to him but don’t know how to do that. They don’t even having pe class on the same day. At least, if they do, they might bump into each other once in a week in the changing room or if he’s lucky, they might overlap and using the gym together. So, he can watch his crush playing sports but that was all in his head. That’s his selfish wishes and prayers for the universe to make them cross path.

Haruto saw him in the canteen on recess, he wants to go closer but he’s not friend with anyone of the circle. Haruto saw him in the library, he wants to go closer but his crush was talking to the librarian seriously. Haruto saw his love at first sight practices singing with other kids in the hall at one evening after school. However, none of the time he made the move.

“hyung,” the tall kid asked his hyunsuk hyung.

“why ruto?” The eldest of them three asked. Doyoung was there too.

“what do i do if i have a crush on someone but he doesn’t know me?” Haruto felt like a loser after asking that question. He knows his members never have prejudice but he just doesn’t know what to feel anymore.

Hyunsuk spaced out a bit, busy digesting the question from his beloved younger trainee. “it’s normal i guess. Is this someone at school?”

Haruto noded weakly.

“have you tried talking to him?” Doyoung asked in return.

He shaked his head this time. He wants to give up but he doesn’t know what he wants to give up on to. Jeongwoo doesn’t know him.

“you know umm, this is cliché but what about send him a letter?” Hyunsuk said while looking their reflection in the mirror of the practice room. “you said he don’t know you. At least made him aware that you exist.” 

He jolted up from the dance practice floor and packed his bag surprising the other two trainees.

“where are you going?” Hyunsuk asked surprised by the tall kid odd behavior.

He ran out from the practice room, “i’m going to buy chocolate and envelope.” 

Since then, jeongwoo got letter and sometimes chocolate, slipped in his locker from a secret admirer twice a week. He doesn’t know what should he write for him but he just throw some random cheesy

lines like ‘I like your smile. I hope you’re doing fine today’. Haruto was nervous everytime he stood around the corner waiting Jeongwoo getting the letter out from the locker in the morning. He remembered one morning he was waiting for his little sunshine walking to the locker but he wasn’t appeared until the bell rang. Apparently, he found that jeongwoo is sick and took one week leave.

However, slowly haruto found reply for his hush prayers. One of his friend working as a model at the agency is park jeongwoo’s neighbour.

‘oh universe is small’

**February 14 th 2020**

_“hi jeongwoo,_

_I think it’s been few months I’ve sent the first letter to you._

_I know you don’t know me but if you want to give me a chance,_

_Please come to the rooftop after school._

_Happy valentine day jeongwoo._

  * _Love, H”_



Jeongwoo walked so slowly towards the rooftop. Nervous is an understatement. This is the first time his secret admirer wants to meet him and today is valentine day after all. He doesn’t know what to expect, there are so many people with initial H in his school so he never tried guessing the name of the writer oto the cheesy letters. Even when the first time he got the letter, his friend yeongue, junghwan and Hongin tried to find the H but they also couldn’t find the one.

He opened the door to the school rooftop but he saw no one there. He sat there waiting for the secret admirer to come. The sun was so close to the horizon painting the sky with orange hue. How he wished he’s not so easy to fool.

_This is second year student, park jeongwoo. He got stood up by someone who constantly wrote him a letter twice a week._

He found another letter today. ‘do I have to leave a letter says “don’t send anything anymore”?’ junghwan at his side was ready to snatch the chocolate attached to the letter. He gave the resident handsome-but-food-lover the chocolate. He actually only took and saved every letters he got in a box after that incident. He doesn’t think he should get any string attach towards the coward who only brave in the letters. He should not have his hopes up. Not anymore.

_Jaehyuk: Do you want to go watch a movie today?_

_Jeongwoo: sounds good._

_Jaehyuk: I’ll pick you up after lunch._

_Jeongwoo: alright bro._

Jeongwoo is now sitting in a café after a movie with jaehyuk and some friends from his agency. That was the first time jeongwoo talk to haruto. They’re in the same grade but never had a conversation before. Maybe onceor twice but that was in early first year of high school. He wondered why Haruto couldn’t hold his gaze longer than a few seconds. He concluded the guy was just shy around new people. 

Haruto was still shy after he made friend with jeongwoo. It was all thank to jaehyuk, he could hang out (in group) with jeongwoo. Got jeongwoo’s number and eat with him on recess sometimes. He even invited jeongwoo and jaehyuk to their debut showcase. That was one of the happiest day in his life. He felt like a double success to his life if jeongwoo really come.

He planned to confess to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prepared two endings :")


	2. late confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bold lines are lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like angst please skip

The universe once again played with his heart. Jaehyuk came alone as jeongwoo was occupied with something else. He should not have his hopes up. Of course jeongwoo treats him like his friends. They don’t even talk a lot. Even met up once in a while because he was busy with the debut preparation.

He felt empty. He looked happy because he debuted but he also missed someone presence. Someone who have been living in his head rent free. He should not be coward but he doesn’t have free times like he used to before debut. He wished maybe someday, he can do it.

Time skip

Jeongwoo find another letter in his locker. Maybe because this is his graduation day, he feels generous enough to read through the letter. The writer asked him to come to the rooftop. Dejavu. He doesn’t feel like it but he once again thinks he could be generous on this happy day.

So, he goes there after some greetings with his friends. He feels nervous just like before but it’s not quite the same. He doesn’t even know if this is the best decision but he wants to try it nevertheless. He opens the door with a back facing him. The mysterious man was scanning through the crowd of students with their family happily.

The man, the secret admirer turns around to face the shorter man.

“haruto?”

Haruto smiles at him. He holds a letter in his hand.

“thank you for coming, I thought you won’t come.” Haruto said shyly while scratching his neck. He continues, “I’m sorry I—“ 

“haruto, before anything, let me be clear. I’m not coming here because I want to hear your confession. I want to tell you that I don’t really have interest in everything you did. Especially after you stood me up on that day.” The man with sharp eyes said.

Haruto was stunned. He feels so shy right now. The man that he likes with all his heart just came to be honest with him. Towards his feelings.

“jeongwoo, I know if you don’t want to hear my apologies or my whatever but please let me tell you something. Please.” Haruto was too close to cry.

Jeongwoo closed his eyes, he feels so terrible seeing that man being so fragile in front of him. She muttered slowly, “hurry up,”

Haruto shocked with that approval. “firstly, sorry jeongwoo. I’ve been invading your personal space by sending you letter and gifts. I should not make you wait that day. I just want to tell you that i’ve been falling in love with you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I never felt like this with anyone else. I’m sorry for being cowards for all those years. Thank you for being my sunshine, my sunrise for me to feel loved although it was all by myself. You truly deserve someone better. Thank you park jeongwoo.”

Jeongwoo nodded and leaves the rooftop for haruto to be alone. He knows that boy need that right now.

Haruto lost his chance once and he doesn’t get any after that because of his cowardness. He’d still love the man that occupied his heart for years and pray the best for him.

**xx**

**_I will keep walking,_ **

**_Still watching beside you,_ **

**_More than less than the rest gonna missing you,_ **

**_Only of you know,_ **

**_No changes in my heart._ **

**_xx_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe :"(


	3. your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bold lines are lyrics.  
> honestly, I didn't prepare this ending but this is the last couple of the series so I'd make them a better ending,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy

The two figures came congratulating them at the backstage. Jaehyuk asked for selfies and polaroid pictures because he said they might become monster rookies and he wants to claim them as his friends. Silly.

“jeongwoo, let’s go to the rooftop” haruto asked with a tiny voice. Although jeongwoo felt surprise with his request, he just nodded and follow the tall guy to the destination.

They stood beside each other on the rooftop. Jeongwoo saw the man with sharp jawline and deep voice fidgeting a lot beside him. he turned to him and stare straight at him.

Haruto once again lost in that sharp but holding a milky way in that pair of eyes. he couldn’t say anything.

“haruto, do you have anything to tell?” jeongwoo asked, carefully because he saw that man was distracted.

The said man took out a letter and bend 90 degrees handing the letter to the lad he had been falling for a while. “I’m sorry for not doing this earlier but I like you. Please don’t hate me,”

Suddenly, he heard a faint laugh like restrain by something else.

“haruto, you don’t need to do this anymore.” Jeongwoo said still trying to stop laughing at the poor man.

“w-why?”

Jeongwoo look at him with a soft expression, “I knew the letters from you. Jaehyuk told me long ago.” 

‘fuck’ he scratched the back of his neck with the turn of event. He didn’t know jaehyuk would betray him like that. He’d deal with that as* later.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner. Arghhh this is so embarrassing.” Haruto tried to face anything but the shorter man in front of him. he really wants to dig a grave anywhere or just gone wherever right now instead of being there.

“so,”

“so?” haruto felt confused by now,

“tell me again but this time talk to my face. I’ve been waiting for so long you know?” jeongwoo said in calm demeanor.

“I –I like you a lot. I don’t know if you’d be surprised but I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you. I’m sorry I was such a coward for making you wait for so long.” Haruto dragged the last words while trying to hide his face again.

Jeongwoo took his hand and looked straight in his eyes made him feel so small, “it’s okay. I just have one question.”

Haruto nodded in return.

“why you didn’t come that day?”

“the company called me urgently when I was waiting for you. They announced our official debut date. So, I tried to come back to you but the trainer didn’t let me leave the practice room. I’m so sorry.” He was surprised he can even talk that long and properly while holding hand like that with his Jeongwoo.

“alright, I also have something to tell you. I actually saw you that evening when you were running away. I thought you wouldn’t be the one who actually sent me those cringy letters but I just wait but no one comes after that. Haru, let me be the one asking you this. Would you not leave me anymore?”

“yes” and proceeded nodding aggressively.

“rap me that first verse for your beside song. I like that one.”

He smiled brightly, he’d do anything for him. All for his sunshine.

**xx**

**_I will keep walking,_ **

**_Still watching beside you,_ **

**_More than less than the rest gonna missing you,_ **

**_Only of you know,_ **

**_No changes in my heart._ **

**xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)))))))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sayibg goodbye to my last story of the series.


End file.
